camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gail Mack
Gail Mack is a 13-year-old Daughter of Ares. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Gail Vallori Mack was born on May 14. She was born to Cassandra Mack and the Greek god of war, Ares. She grew up with a huge temper, ADHD, dyslexia, and she was extremely aggressive. She always had anger issues when she was growing up. She is usually misjudged for her small size, but she can be a true child of Ares if you annoy her. She loved playing sports. She participated in all sports her school offered, and she was the captain of all teams. She also loved dancing and participating in her dance recitals. She never had any friends. She is an extremely fast runner and she can jump 3 feet into the air. Track and field was always Gail's best sport. She especially liked the javelin throw. Cassandra took Gail to Camp Half-Blood when she was 12, where she was calimed by Ares. Ares gave her a spear as her weapon, which was similar to the javelin throw. Gail is extremely talented with all weapons like all children of Ares. Gail is also a tomboy. She now loves fighting in the arena. She is usually misjudged by her small size and wants to be as good as her half-siblings like Mari Delhi and Alexander DiMatreo one day. Gail's fatal flaw is her attitude. She always feels misjudged by her small size, which gives her a fierce attitude to prove that she's just as good as her half-siblings, and then become better than them. Early Life Gail had a hard time growing up. She wasn't very smart because she had ADHD and dyslexia. She had no friends and grew up alone most of the time. Gail usually had anger issues and took her anger out on others. She is extremely rough and can be mean. She took karate classes and earned her black belt. She also took gymnastics and dance classes. Even though she is a tomboy, she can be very graceful when she dances. She found herself being extremely good with all sports. One day, she was wandering in her backyard in Manhattan and ran all the way to Camp Half-Blood. When she was claimed by Ares, she found a spear on her bunk. There was a not attached to the spear that said From, Ares. Gail uses the spear as her main weapon now and is extremely loyal to her father, as she feels that he is the only one in the world that understands her. Appearane Gail has pale skin and brown eyes with brown hair. She is very small, weighing 67.4 pounds and stands at 4' 6", but she is actually very strong and skilled with Karate and gymnastics. People underestimate her all the time, which is when she decides to show how tough she can be. Gail is a tomboy so she never wears girly clothes, except for on her dance recitals. Gail is also very clever. Alliances *Alexander DiMatreo *Mari Delhi *Clover Diani *Emily Smitth Enemies *Ivy Pines *Theodora Greene *Annabeth Chase *Claire Blackwell *Thalia Grace Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Gail is extremely good with sports. *Gail can make people angry. *Gail can use all weapons extremely well. *Gail is very good in battle. *Gail is very strong. Gallery imgres-258707.jpeg imgres-269898.jpeg imgres-2889090.jpeg|Gail at one of her dance recitals imgres-29.jpeg imgres-30.jpeg imgres-31.jpeg|Gail when she's angry imgres-25yoyy.jpeg imgres-26ii-8.jpeg imgres-27iuiu.jpeg imgres-28u898.jpeg url-42890.jpeg|Gail's spear from Ares MV5BMTkxNTA1OTQzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQ5MjMwMDE@._V1_SY317_CR27,0,214,317_.jpg MV5BMjE3MDQ4NDQyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTY5MjMwMDE@._V1._SX640_SY753_.jpg MV5BMTk2NDczOTk5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODU5MjMwMDE@._V1._SX640_SY768_.jpg Imgres-2089-8-.jpeg Category:Child of Ares Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Thirteen Category:Characters